La Frustración
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB La noche después de la batalla contra Cell.


_Chicas, para llenar un espacio que nos dejó Tori –deberíamos firmar una petición para que creara una_ saga de Vegeta & Bulma_ jajaja- seguí en la época Cell luego de que todo acabara, porque sabemos que esa despedida de Vegeta "jamás volveré a pelear" encerraba una depresión de la que obviamente salió._

_Como soy más de la pareja que de por separado… _

_AH, hice algo que quizás muy pocas me perdonen la vida, pero me llevó él… no fue mi culpa xD Mega introspección en los personajes, están advertidas._

_

* * *

_

**FRUSTRACIÓN**

Bulma abrazó a Trunks fuertemente conteniéndolo mientras ella misma lloraba de verlo sano y salvo regresar a su hogar, por un momento se despegó de él.

-¿Y Vegeta?

-Papá está bien ¿aún no ha regresado?- preguntó Trunks mirando hacia un lado y otro de la casa buscando su ki en alguna dirección, pero no lo encontró, su madre negó rápidamente aliviando sus gestos cuando fueron interrumpidos por el llanto del pequeño Trunks que reclamaba algo de atención, su contraparte del futuro posó una mano en la cabeza del bebé.- Vivirás en un mundo de paz –le anunció sonriéndole con un orgullo propio de haber conseguido su objetivo.

-Es gracias a ti- soltó su madre acariciándolo en el hombro- Ven, ve a darte un baño caliente mientras yo preparo un gran banquete para el héroe más guapo de este mundo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina- Me imagino que ahora Milk debe estar haciendo lo mismo para sus dos saiyajins, ella siempre…

-Mamá…

-¿Qué pasa Trunks?- volteó hacia él con el bebé en brazos observándolo críticamente- Te noto algo triste ¿acaso…?

-No todos pudieron sobrevivir- dijo él bajando sus ojos celestes al suelo mientras mantenía un semblante serio. Ella permanecía inmutable observándolo con una curiosidad que prefería seguir ignorando las noticias… si eran malas.- El señor Goku dio su vida en el combate… él… murió.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Goku murió!? ¡No es posible!- dijo gritando histéricamente, como atacando a Trunks por decir una mentira mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Cómo derrotaron a Cell entonces?

-Fue Gohan, Gohan vengó su muerte- dijo fuerte y claro, honrando la memoria de su maestro de su línea de tiempo.- Él superó el nivel del super saiyajin, lo llevó a una segunda fase, enfadándose tanto que…

-Ya veo, el hijo ha superado al padre- dudó Bulma en su lugar mirando al cielorraso de la casa- De seguro Goku estará orgulloso de su hijo, lo reviviremos con las esferas de Namek. –dijo resueltamente sonriéndole con confianza mientras finalmente entraba en la cocina, Trunks fue tras ella.

-No mamá, según me contaron el señor Goku pidió no ser revivido, cree que él es el que atrae los problemas a la Tierra y que ahora que Gohan lo superó…

-¡QUÉ! – Bulma otra vez saltó histérica- ¿¡Pero ese hombre está loco o qué!? Goku siempre toma todo a la ligera ¡Piensa dejar sola a su familia pudiendo regresar! ¿Acaso prefiere estar muerto?

-Mamá, es un sacrificio muy noble de parte del señor Goku- inquirió Trunks esperando algo de respeto por la memoria del salvador del mundo.

-Dios… -suspiró Bulma posando ambas manos sobre la mesada y sosteniéndose con la cabeza a gachas- Es que vamos a extrañarlo mucho…

-Sí, lo sé- acompañó él la tristeza de su madre quieto en su lugar observando su respiración profunda intentando no llorar.

-Así que después de todo… Gohan es el nuevo héroe- sonrió ella volteando nuevamente hacia él mientras caminaba al refrigerador sacando un montón de comida, por un momento se detuvo pensando seriamente. Su hijo la observó con curiosidad, él y el pequeño bebé que en su silla especial miraba boquiabierto la posición inmóvil de su madre, de pronto ella soltó una sonrisa forzada- siendo así, supongo que no debo preparar tanto, tu padre no tendrá apetito.

Trunks tuvo ganas de contar lo que Yamcha había acabado de contarle, de que su padre lo había defendido… sí, Goku arriesgó su vida llevándose a Cell lejos para que explotara, sí… Gohan lo había aniquilado finalmente; pero para él aquel ataque fallido de su padre encolerizado por vengar la muerte de su hijo… de él… que se suponía no significaba nada para el príncipe saiyajin… Su padre era el héroe, al menos el suyo, como todo niño al fin podía sentirlo.

Pero la vio atareada y supuso que no era el tema en cuestión, ya por la mañana él tendría que marchar a su tiempo a ver a su madre… su fuerte madre y ayudarla a reparar todo lo que jamás nadie destruiría de nuevo porque por su nombre y su sangre saiyajin que él acabaría con los androides, ya estaba listo

---

Luego del banquete se formó un silencio en la cocina, le pareció extraño que el pequeño Trunks rechazara gran parte de la comida que Bulma le ofrecía y se atascara siempre con el mismo puré hasta el hartazgo, por enésima vez su madre volvió a ver el reloj.

-No me lo ocultas ¿verdad?- preguntó ella en voz alta mientras continuaba dándole de comer al niño con la cuchara, sin mirarlo a los ojos- No será que a tu padre le ocurrió algo y tu no quieres…

-Mamá, papá está bien- aseguró Trunks- No puedo rastrear su ki, no querrá ser molestado. Ya no debe tardar mucho, no te preocupes por él.

-No… -negó Bulma- No me preocupo por él, es decir… no va a sufrir un accidente de tránsito, no va a ser atacado por delincuentes… Espero que sea sensato y cuando menos regrese para despedirse de ti, solo eso.

-Me marcho mañana por la mañana, son las dos de la tarde… ya volverá.

-Sí- el más dubitativo _sí_ que jamás haya escuchado en su vida, su madre tenía la incertidumbre enquistada en su alma, lo podía ver porque la conocía de pies a cabeza al fin y al cabo una madre jamás cambia por más que las circunstancias cambien. Trunks entonces recordó las palabras de su padre cuando él fue a encararlo por no haber defendido la nave en la que viajaban ella y el bebé "a mi ellos no me interesan", quizás realmente era así, quizás no era un esposo para ella ni un padre para el niño y jamás lo sería… o quizás… con él quién podría estar seguro, su madre no lo estaba, dudaba que no volviese tal vez para siempre…

-Lo más probable es que esté usando un tiempo para reflexionar sobre la batalla, no debe tardarse.

-Ven, te cortaré el cabello, tu madre del futuro no querrá verte todo desalineado- dijo ella sin prestarle atención mientras lo guiaba al baño más cercano y tomaba unas tijeras en el camino.

Muchas horas después la situación los encontró en el mismo sitio, luego de la cena, pero esta vez el niño se quedó profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre.

-Ya preparé la nave, todo está orden y podrás viajar sin problemas.-le dijo ella luego de un bostezo- Llamé a los muchachos para vinieran a despedirte… no faltarán.

-No era necesario- secundó él sonriéndole complacido- Sabes… estoy ansioso de poder volver y finalmente acabar con esta pesadilla.

-Lo harás, has entrenado mucho, eres muy fuerte. Aquellos androides no serán rivales para ti- Bulma se puso de pie con el niño en brazos- Lo llevaré a su cuarto, Trunks.

-Sí, yo también me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy agotador.

-Ni que lo digas- sonrió ella, Trunks le devolvió el gesto mientras ambos tomaban direcciones opuestas hacia los cuartos, el muchacho volteó viendo a su madre meterse en la habitación del pequeño, Trunks apretó los labios enrabiado mientras continuaba a su propia alcoba- ¿Dónde estás, papá?- murmuró ansioso y molesto con él.

---

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo- sollozó viéndolo dormir tranquilamente en su cuna mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por su suave piel. Su hijo sería tan noble, tan inteligente y ella no podría asegurarle en ningún tiempo un padre que lo mereciera o que al menos estuviera presente ¿Qué había pensado al traer un niño a este mundo en una familia incompleta? Un niño ausente de padre, por el puro egoísmo de ella, quizás inmadura, de querer hacer lo que mejor le parecía a ella… en tener al niño que sabía no recibiría ese amor.

Era su culpa, la de nadie más.

Él crecería incompleto, alegre pero no feliz y ella tendría que hablarle sobre el bastardo con el que se encaprichó, el padre que le había dado habiendo tantos hombres buenos y honorables en el mundo… en este y en todos los mundos.

-Buenas noches… -susurró alejándose finalmente y yendo hacia su cuarto, miró el reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche y todo continuaba sereno. Ella siguió a su alcoba meditando en tantas cosas distintas y relacionadas a la vez que se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver una silueta sentado de espalda a ella en la cama, cerró.

Sería imposible no reconocerlo, su cabello lo delataría por siempre.

No supo muy bien qué hacer, si ir a abrazarlo, a ver si no era un espejismo o esperar que él se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Se fijó que él contemplaba la ventana del balcón abierta de par en par, por la cual entraba apenas una ventisca primaveral y alguna poca de luz que solo servía para distinguir sombras.

La sombra de Vegeta la alertó, si había algo de él que lo distinguía desde la primera vez que entró en la casa era su posición rígida, su espalda tensa, sus hombros hacia atrás, su rostro al frente. Ahora nada de eso era lo que veía, parecería su gemelo malvado (¿o el bueno?) el que osaba con tener esa posición de desgano, con la espalda curvada hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los puños apenas sosteniendo su alicaída cabeza.

Era como si intentara pensar en algo o como si en realidad no estuviera pensando en nada. Difícil de decir, Vegeta no era un hombre que se distinguiera por transparentar lo que ocurría dentro de él y esta posición que expresaba algo… era tan extraña e inusual, tan imposible que tampoco representaba nada con lo que Bulma pudiera relacionarlo, al menos no con Vegeta.

Titubeó en su sitio ¿ir o no ir? He ahí la cuestión.

Lógicamente Vegeta tendría que saber que ella estaba allí, hacía minutos ya, tendría que haber visto la luz del pasillo cuando ella abrió la puerta, o sentido su estupor cuando lo halló de improviso, o el sonido cuando ella cerró con seguro como siempre lo hacía. Y si lo sabía y continuaba ignorándola por supuesto que así podrían estar una eternidad.

Quizás él se había quedado dormido, por eso no reaccionaba siquiera a intentar apresurarla, a insultar con un ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Que en circunstancias normales hubiera salido tras el tercer segundo de que ella permaneciera ahí parada sin hacer ni decir.

Finalmente decidió ver si estaba dormido, así que caminó hacia la cama lenta y cautelosa, esperando una reacción de él que jamás llegaba. Al acercarse pudo notar la armadura casi sin rasguños, el traje sin roturas, solo con algo de polvo encima.

Eso era extraño, Vegeta era escrupuloso o a decir verdad algo obsesivo y remilgado con su ropa de combate, la cual podría hacer trizas sin miramientos pero que conservaba limpia para una nueva batalla. Normalmente se la hubiese quitado, pero era evidente que algo no-normal estaba ocurriendo con él.

-Déjame solo- pidió de repente su voz suave y sin maldad, como un mortal más sin nombre, sin linaje, sin pasado. Como si no se tratara de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bulma quitándose el calzado y subiendo a la cama para llegar del otro lado donde él reposaba, como siempre totalmente lo contrario a lo que se pedía.

Lo sintió tragar saliva duramente, y al menos su cabeza se movió enderezándose un poco, no ya tan hundida en su propio pecho. Bulma lo tomó del hombro.

-Necesito estar solo- dijo él de nuevo ya con más compostura mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Bulma lo sostuvo.

-Mentira, sino no hubieses regresado ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás actuando extraño- lo acosó sin darle tiempo a pausas, lo miró directamente a los ojos y él los rotó hacia ella de lado y de nuevo los volvía a la nada que miraba por el balcón.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el que vio en su rostro un debatir de ideas, pero el silencio continuó tensa y largamente, decididamente Vegeta no largaría nada con ese método y lo corroboró con más de una hora de extremo silencio, Bulma decidió virar, posó una mano en su pierna.

-Me alegra que estés bien- le dijo rompiendo el silencio, él no parecía nada alegre con su afirmación.- Puedo prepararte algo de comer si quieres.

-No quiero nada- dijo, otra vez sin ser hosco ni mal intencionado, suavidad.- Ya no tiene caso…

-Jamás creí que te oiría hablar de ese modo- le reprochó ella sorprendida y angustiada por sus frases tan poco revanchistas, sonaba acabado, se mostraba acabado, sin fuerzas ya.

-Jamás creí que me humillarían así- dijo él apretando los puños.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Vegeta?- volvió a insistir ella para oír claramente la razón de su pesar, tan profundo que jamás encontraría la razón.

-¡Déjame en paz!- bramó de nuevo esta vez sí poniéndose de pie pero sin avanzar ni retroceder, se tomó la cabeza como si algo punzara sien, Bulma lo alcanzó.

-Puedes decirme, sabes que cuentas conmigo- él la miró despreciativamente y le sonrió meneando en negación la cabeza.

-¿Es que no me escuchas? ¿O no entiendes?- le preguntó dándole la espalda- No tengo nada que decir y si lo tuviera no te lo diría a ti.- se cruzó de brazos y miró el techo de la habitación soltando un bufido de molestia.

Bulma no iba a resignarse, si Vegeta había vuelto, si estaba en su alcoba, si a pesar de todo lo que decía aún seguía allí era porque esperaba algo de ella.

-¿Es por la batalla?- preguntó ella haciendo que él bajase la cabeza al suelo apretando la mandíbula.- ¿Es porque Gohan superó al super saiyajin o porque Goku murió?

-No nombres a ese imbécil- soltó con veneno y rencor.

-Lo nombraré mil veces, él jamás volvía así de una batalla aunque la perdiese.

-¡CÁLLATE!- prorrumpió dándose la vuelta y sujetándola violentamente de los brazos tomándola por sorpresa, viendo de repente la maldad innata en él crisparse en su rostro angular y sombrío, como trazado especialmente para un villano. Había olvidado que se veía así…

Por un lado quería dejarlo solo, Vegeta podía ser tan caprichoso y pesado como si realmente tuviese en la sangre el don noble de serlo por ser de la realeza; por el otro no quería irse hasta poder solucionar lo que le ocurría. No podía dejarse humillar por ese hombre que podía tratarla como si de un trapo de piso se tratara, pero no quería responderle de tal modo que él se viese atacado en cada franco de su vida y saliera por la ventana perdiéndose en la noche.

-Yo me callaré, si tu hablas- le prometió tranquilamente, él la soltó endureciendo aún más su mirada y negando nuevamente.

-Deja de presionarme- le dijo sin pensar las palabras que usaba, estaba enojado, volteó nuevamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sus labios torciéndose extrañamente mientras su barbilla se arrugaba en el camino, tragó otra vez duramente y ese gesto desapareció permitiéndole abrir los ojos.

Aunque no se viesen a la cara Bulma asintió en el silencio pero se atrevió a un nuevo acercamiento caminado hasta quedar detrás de él viéndolo respirar hondamente enfrentado a la pared relajando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Hubiese querido abrazarlo, como a su hijo, por el temor que había sufrido todo este tiempo de innumerables batallas todas ellas pudiendo ser mortales; pensó en su contraparte del otro tiempo, privada para siempre de darle ese recibimiento y vio el suyo mismo inútil y rechazado de ante mano por la actitud de un guerrero que había vuelto de la batalla tan solo en cuerpo.

Pero ella era la Gran Bulma Briefs y no iba a quedarse con las ganas… al menos no con todas. Con ambas manos tomó la derecha enguantada de él y la sostuvo sin más. A eso debía reducir su abrazo…

Él se estremeció en su lugar y miró de lado, como desprevenido completamente, alerta como si aún estuviese en una batalla y aquello hubiese sido el amague de un golpe para el que no estaba listo siquiera. Pero no hizo nada más y pronto volvió al frente en completo su rostro apretando la mandíbula.

Bulma ante la no negativa fue por más y quitó el guante con lentitud de que él pudiese darse cuenta… cómo si no lo notara.

Y finalmente cerró su mano desnuda entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos que no se conmovieron en absoluto, era como tomar la mano de una estatua, solo que cálida.

-Me alegro que estés aquí- le reconfirmó sonriéndole a su figura inerte que en la pasividad de sus acciones encerraba la gélida calma de algo que iba a estallar de un minuto a otro, algo que no era nada bueno.-Me tomé la molestia de preparar unas mejoras- informó ella de modo muy amistoso- la cámara podrá resistir exponencionalmente gravedades de hasta…

-No la necesitaré más- dijo él de repente quitándose su mano con brusquedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No la volveré a usar, ya no pelearé- le dijo mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía y volvió a vagar por la habitación mientras se colocaba el guante nuevamente. Bulma sonrió incrédula y luego de mantener su posición por unos minutos volvió a encararlo.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡NO VOLVERÉ A SER HUMILLADO NUNCA MÁS!- se estremeció, pensó en ejércitos completos siendo dirigidos con esa autoridad y determinación, que sin embargo no la acobardarían.

-¿De qué hablas? Pelear es tu vida, no tomas un solo día de descanso y ahora de repente lo dejas –le reclamó sin comprender razones, debería alegrarse ya no tendría problemas con la cámara, ni él volvería ensangrentado pero…

-Ya me harté, me iré de la Tierra, prepara la cámara como nave, avísame cuando la tengas lista, ya no soporto un minuto más en este planeta de insectos… insectos- repitió para creer su propia definición pero su voz se quebró al último y él se sentó en la cama nuevamente, derrotado tomándose el rostro- Me han humillado… el padre y el hijo… un niño… -repitió dolorosamente en el volumen más bajo que pudo modular, Bulma se sentó a su lado.- Es inaceptable para mí, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin se supone que…

-Vegeta… - se entristeció ella viendo lo profunda de su aflicción, lo abrazó por el hombro pero él la retiró con violencia.

-¡No quiero tu lástima!-le bramó en la cara- No eres más que una…

-¿Una qué?- le espetó con arrojo, él cayó sus labios sonriendo mordazmente y refulgiendo en una cínica mirada la palabra que quería usar para calificarla, recibió una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara al tomarlo desprevenido por completo, la tomó de las muñecas apretando con fuerza sobrehumana- Detente, duele…

-¡Ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes!- aseguró como antaño doblando su fuerza y obligando a la mujer a inclinarse hacia él doblando su cuerpo para aliviar el dolor, sollozó impotencia y él finalmente la soltó- ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Entiende quién soy!

-Eres tú el que no lo entiende, no lo sabes- dijo ella mientras acariciaba sus muñecas para aliviar el dolor mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ!- gritó tanto que creyó que a estas alturas Trunks se pondría al tanto de la situación- ¡SE SUPONE QUE SEA EL MÁS FUERTE, EL MEJOR! ¡NO LO SOY!

Él quedó pasmado perdiendo la mirada en la nada, relajando el ceño pero aún preocupado en su expresión, dejando la boca semi abierta con lo que acababa de decir, perdiendo el color de su rostro y los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, las manos aún tensas en el aire suspendidas en el ademán con el que acompañaba sus palabras.

Ante la admisión Bulma tampoco supo como reaccionar, él ya no estaba con ella en la habitación, divagaba su mente en lo que acababa de decir y en todo lo que representaba para él aceptar lo que acaba de aceptar, que jamás había soltado y quizás jamás había pensado en soltar.

Su rostro se transformó tras dos respiros repletos de aprensión, parecía que iba a sonreír pero sus ojos se apretaron, bajó el rostro.

-Vegeta… -intentó ella acercándose para abrazarlo, él retrocedió intentando hablar para alejarla pero el simple intento terminó por abrir una fisura, como en un dique que soportaba la inmensidad del océano y que terminó por volar en mil pedazos permitiéndole al agua atrapada salir a torrentes. Lloró transformando por completo su rostro, intentó alejarse de la vista de ella pero cuando recibió su abrazo y su rostro estuvo protegido de su mirada inclinándose en su hombro el llanto salió más fuerte obligándolo a hipar de un modo que lo avergonzó, enrojeció mientras intentaba controlar el temblor en su garganta.

- … No lo soy… - repitió cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba en su descarga, sintió el abrazo de la mujer encerrarlo con más fuerza. ¿Qué más bajo podría caer ya? ¿Qué más bajo? Ya estaba en el subsuelo de la vida, se dijo, qué caso tenía…

Ella también sollozó con él sintiendo en carne propia el pesar que no podía conocer, le acarició su espalda, de nuevo inclinada en derrota, con un movimiento ágil para aliviar el dolor o que saliera más rápido, en aquel llanto de niño desconsolado que él ahora tenía.

Luego de un rato él yacía dormido profundamente sobre su pecho, las manos enguantadas sobre el colchón, se veía realmente relajado, ella recostada mirando el techo mientras continuaba acariciando el particular cabello del guerrero, los filos de la armadura lastimándole la zona de las costillas con todo el peso del hombre sobre su torso.

Por supuesto que no iba a despertarlo ni moverlo un milímetro, pensó en la mañana siguiente y en lo humillado que él se sentiría luego de esta escena, en cómo ella debería sobrellevarlo pues lo más seguro es que estuviera esquivo e insoportablemente irreverente, pero lo encontraba aliviado y… él se movió, levantó la cabeza de su improvisada almohada y luego de apretar el ceño como preguntándose dónde diablos estaba y qué había pasado la miró a ella. Bulma hizo como que también acababa de despertar, vaya uno a saber porqué fue su primer idea y ambos se miraron, perdidos.

Él se sostuvo con sus brazos y alzó su cuerpo despegándose de ella y corriéndose a un lado en la cama finalmente aliviándola del peso. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche: tres de la mañana y algo más, cinco horas de sueño para él.

Se sentó respirando hondamente y luego de unos segundos de debate se decidió a quitarse la armadura que lo incomodaba para seguir durmiendo… si es que el sueño volvía a él de un segundo a otro, de no ser así se dejó las botas puestas medio pisando las sábanas, Bulma lo observó con deseos de regañarlo pero viendo la situación desistió de ello.

La vista del cuerpo masculino cubierto con el traje azul que se ajustaba a su piel la obligó a acercarse a él en busca de más intimidad, él la vigiló con cautela de lejos y negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Se sentía ridículo, había actuado como un débil, como una niña… no se sentía lo suficientemente hombre en esos momentos. No quería hacer nada que atinara a capacidades que solo un hombre tuviese.

-En unas horas Trunks vuelve a su tiempo- dijo ella recostada mirando hacia él- debe estar ansioso por acabar con esos androides, ni siquiera quiere quedarse a almorzar.

-Es su deber- dijo él sencillamente.

-Y lo hará, jamás se ha dado por vencido a pesar de todo, estoy orgullosa de él ¿a qué es una suerte que haya sacado eso de mí, verdad?

En respuesta Vegeta solo gruñó.

-No creo que tarde mucho en reconstruir tu cámara, quizás en una semana estará lista para viajar a donde quieras- dijo ella como si comentase algo solo por comentar- Goku debe ser el que esté más feliz con tu decisión de dejar de pelear, claro ya no hay amenazas y Gohan nos protegerá de ti si te vuelves paranoico como siempre- a medida que iba hablando Vegeta cambiaba los gestos de su rostro y la miraba como si la mujer hubiese perdido la razón- Y mientras tu ya crees que no puedes superar tu nivel… Goku tiene su cuerpo en el otro mundo y lo usará para entrenar técnicas muy avanzadas, él creé que nos engañó, pero volverá a revivirse cuando se sienta listo o que ya alcanzó su límite… jaja, que astuto. –dijo ella mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla firmemente concentrada- Y tu estarás viajando por quién sabe donde mientras él nos enseña sus geniales y nuevos poderes, que nadie podrá superar, ya sabes dicen que el hijo jamás gana contra el padre… y no habrá nadie más que Gohan… ¿imaginás un nivel más poderoso?- preguntó ella de repente volteando hacia él- ¿Imaginas a Goku con el cabello más dorado? Me pregunto si ya habrá enemigos con el cual lucir sus poderes… sería una lástima, pero de igual manera quién podría superarlo.

-¿Crees que Kakarotto entrene en el otro mundo? No lo creo… -dudó él cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto.

-Debes saber que es lo que Trunks me dijo, Goku no quiso revivir porque quería seguir entrenando, cree que solo allí podría superar a Gohan- bien, una mentirita no le hace daño a nadie ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- prorrumpió él irguiéndose sorprendido -¿Superará ese nivel?

-Claro, está seguro de eso, no por nada Goku dejaría su vida aquí con su familia solo porque tiene el capricho… aquellos dioses del otro mundo le han informado que aún Gohan no llegaba ni de lejos al límite de poderes de un super saiyajin- Vegeta apretó su puño fuertemente mientras chirriaba sus dientes enfurecido.

-Debe ser una broma, no es cierto- murmuraba Vegeta- Hay un nivel más poderoso que el del mocoso, creí que ese era el límite.

-Pues creíste mal, como sea… en una semana ya podrás olvidarte de todo ese asunto de niveles y esas cosas que ustedes entienden. Buenas noches.

-Mujer… -la llamó él luego de unos minutos de shock- Mujer…

-Mmmh… -respondió ella vagamente mientras volteaba a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A qué límite puedes llevar la cámara de gravedad?

-Es un límite que sobrepasa los cientos y ya entra en los miles, con mucho- aclaró ella- pero sólo son cálculos…

-¿Y en cuánto la harías?

-Tardaría más de unas semanas, o unos diez días si pusiera todo mi empeño… pero como no tiene caso… - volteó nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. Él la tomó de los hombros volteándola para verla a los ojos.

-La quiero en una semana- exigió- Si alguien sobrepasará ese nivel, ese soy yo.- dijo mientras sonreía malignamente- Les demostraré… ¡lo tendrá que ver del otro mundo! Y cuando regrese a la Tierra lo haré trizas… -vaya, bueno… había sacado su lado sanguinario de nuevo pero eso era mejor que el hombre que se auto compadecía de sí mismo, Bulma sonrió satisfecha con él y por ella, por lograr ella sacarlo a él de adentro- ¡Ya lo verán!

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya no deseas la nave?

-¿Eres sorda mujer? ¡Quiero la cámara!

-Vaya ¿y para mañana seguirás queriendo la cámara o preferirás la nave?- preguntó con ironía burlándose de él, el príncipe arqueó una ceja a su burla y la tomó de los hombros.

-¿Así que te burlas del príncipe de los saiyajins?

-No puedo evitarlo, Majestad, si hay algún modo de reparar mi afrenta… -comunicó ella mientras se deshacía de las sábanas que cubrían la provocativa ropa de cama que él había ignorado tras la bata que antes traía. Se sonrieron.

-No lo sé… -fingió él con una mueca de duda actuada- … últimamente he estado pensando en que disfrutas tus castigos.

-¿Cómo?- se preocupó ella tomándose el pecho como si la hubiera ofendido- ¿Qué te hace pensar esa locura?

-Pues… eres muy expresiva- dijo él dejando vagar sus ojos sin reparo mientras ella oía el sonido de las botas golpeando el suelo. –Te dejaré sin voz esta vez- dijo con seriedad como si realmente fuera a castigarla mientras tiraba de sus brazos para dejarlos atrás de su cabeza, afirmando la posición de víctima, pero ella se quejó en sus gestos. La soltó de inmediato, sus muñecas enrojecidas, lastimadas por la presión que él había ejercido para lastimarla realmente… se sentó en la cama apretando el ceño molesto consigo mismo.

-No es nada- dijo ella imitándolo tomando su rostro con ambas manos, conociendo que él sentía humillación una vez más por haberse rebajado a lastimar una mujer.- Jugar con fuego, quema… pero la próxima vez te encestaré un extintor en la cabeza- dijo seria, ambos sonrieron, Vegeta con menos ánimos- Te extrañé…

Volvieron a mirarse y ella tomó la iniciativa como antaño en un beso en el que él logró disculparse a sí mismo, olvidaron el exabrupto y volvieron a lo suyo, no había en el mundo mejor método para eso entre ellos.

-----

Cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos se encontró solo en la alcoba, escuchó voces… voces fastidiosas.

-No… -murmuró mortificado mientras se mordía los labios reconociendo las voces de sus "compañeros de batalla". Se metió a la ducha, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió por el pasillo del piso superior: despedida de Trunks muy cursi con todos deseándole suerte. Qué fastidio.

Lo buscó por su ki, y estaba allí mismo… en la habitación de Trunks… el suyo, el bebé. Empujó la puerta que ya estaba entreabierta y el joven volteó hacia él sorprendido al principio, luego le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Me quería despedir de él pero está dormido- dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba.

-Tu madre volvió a cortarte el cabello- observó Vegeta viendo también al bebé en la cuna que dormía estirado, al igual que su madre, como si se esforzara por ocupar todo el colchón.

-Sí, lo hizo- aseguró él sonriéndole cálidamente a su padre, pero al ver que no lo miraba retiró nuevamente la vista- Debes tener cuidado, dijo que una de estas noches experimentará contigo cuando estés dormido.

Rieron con confianza, Trunks supo que sería una de las únicas veces que lo oiría reír con sinceridad.

-Volveré cuando acabe con todo, para informarles, mamá me lo hizo prometer- le comunicó para seguir con la charla, Vegeta asintió- Es increíble que un ser tan pequeño luego pueda tener tanto poder… -dijo observando al pequeño Trunks, Vegeta lo observó entonces con insistencia obligándolo a mirarlo.

-No compares a ese mocoso contigo, a su lado no serás más que un inepto- Trunks abrió los ojos con incredulidad pero la sonrisa ladina de su padre escoltó junto con la explicación- Él será mucho más fuerte y hábil que tu, porque no lo entrenará un niño enclenque hijo del idiota de Kakarotto… lo entrenaré yo mismo.

-De seguro serás un maestro muy exigente para él, como conmigo este tiempo- aseguró Trunks sonriéndole de nuevo, su padre se cruzó de brazos observándolo con arrogancia.

-Sé cuánto puedo exigirle a mi hijo- ambos se miraron con seriedad, Trunks se sintió lleno de orgullo, como si le hubiese dicho que era el guerrero más poderoso que conociera y que ya que con eso fuera cierto.

"_mi hijo"_ le hizo eco.

-Gracias- susurró Trunks rompiendo en ganas por estrecharlo, algo que sabía jamás tendría el privilegio de hacer, Vegeta no facilitó las cosas manteniendo sus brazos entrelazados.

-¿Es un Congreso privado de la sangre real saiyajin o puedo entrar?- preguntó Bulma que sin esperar respuesta ya estaba dentro del cuarto acabando con la incomodidad.- Trunks ¡qué guapo!- se sorprendió viéndolo en su atuendo del comienzo mientras sacaba al bebé de la cuna insensiblemente provocando su llanto- Ya, Trunks… ya no llores… -le decía con la voz mutando de muy grave a muy aguada, haciéndola graciosa y provocando la sonrisa del bebé.

-No lo trates así, lo harás débil- prorrumpió Vegeta enfadado, una vez que él había resuelto quedarse a entrenarlo para que sea todo un guerrero real saiyajin ¡y ella así!

-¿Verdad que tu papi es muy amargado?- siguió ella sin prestarle mucha atención y sin privarse del cambio de voz, el bebé festejó aplaudiendo, el otro Trunks observó sonriéndose bastante mientras su padre intentaba controlarse.- Ah, Vegeta… Tengo buenas noticias, quizás todo tarde una semana, llamé a mi equipo y la cámara de gravedad podrá…

-¿Le harán arreglos a la cámara?- cuestionó el muchacho sobresaltado pensando que la máquina aquella ya había llegado a su límite hacía tiempo.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un holgazán como tu?- le preguntó Vegeta saliendo de la habitación bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, como si ya hubiese superado todos los poderes posibles.

Cuando estuvieron solos Trunks volteó a su madre que cambiaba el pañal del bebé.

-Anoche no quise… pero escuché algunos gritos y… Pensé que papá no estaba con ánimos de entrenar- dudó el joven observando a su madre en busca de una explicación.

-Tu padre solo hace espaviento- fingió ella pero Trunks le insistió con una mirada que la obligaba a delatarse- Bueno, sí… tuvo esa idea, discutimos un poco, pero tu padre es un bárbaro maniático de las luchas, jamás lo dejará, créeme- Bulma le guiñó un ojo.

-Sonaba muy convencido… te gritó fuerte- dijo él seriamente bajando la mirada como decepcionado del comportamiento de su padre.

-Sí, pero nos reconciliamos- sonrió ella fijándose en el bebé.

-Lo sé, eso también lo escuché- protestó Trunks por lo bajo.

**FIN**

* * *

_Jajaja perdón, mucho drama y amo los chistes encubiertos en la seriedad xD -¿hay mejores?-_

_**N.A.**__ –se viene largo, las dejo saltearlo xD- : Bueno… si desean enviarme un asesino a sueldo, por lo menos que sea mínimamente guapo y joven jaja, sí… sé que ver a Vegeta llorar… y encima como un bebé (así lloró, chicas xD) pero es que la situación me lo coronó, todos sabemos que él está construido como un personaje que sufre una tremenda contradicción y me pareció bien que estallara para aliviarse, para hacer algo qué se yo… no me pareció que chocara con él, o sea… con su personalidad._

_Además después de Gohan creo que es el personaje masculino que más llora en la serie jeje :P_

_Respecto a la depresión, yo __**no**__ creo que se haya resuelto así… en un día nada más, creo que tranquilamente podría haberme hecho una pequeña novela bien desarrollada, para las que me siguen algo al estilo "frialdad" pero con mucho más material (como ya hice Frialdad no me pareció darle vueltas a lo mismo). Hay mucha tela para cortar entre la pareja y lo que Tori dejó en la serie, muchas circunstancias que bueno… no sigo más porque ya alargué mucho la historia y deben tener la vista cansada xD_

_Gracias por seguirme, otra vez con este desliz, ya viene una de mis historias prometidas, una novela corta -4 caps- del UA que había dicho, para las que gustan de los UA y para las que no –como yo, los detesto xD- hacer algo digno._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias totales._

_-más fics míos si das clic en mi nick arriba xDDD-_


End file.
